With the development of various display devices in recent years, importance of various optical components such as a retardation plate, a polarizing plate and the like has been increased.
For example, in Patent Document 1, there has been disclosed a retardation compensation sheet obtained by stretching and orienting a polymer mainly comprising 4-methylpentene-1.
This retardation compensation sheet is to widen the viewing angle of a liquid crystal display. By using such a retardation compensation sheet, it is possible to provide a good liquid crystal display having a high contrast ratio in a wide temperature range.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H4 (1992)-284402    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. S56 (1981)-76416    Patent Document 3: WO 2007/129464    Non-patent Document 1: Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Vol. 9, 933 (1965)